


Company

by captaincastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Frank rescues a small girl and brings her to Karen for help.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> reposting my old kastle fics on here :)

Most nights when Frank was out, he had his mission and stuck to it, but sometimes there were situations that needed his attention. He didn’t always like to do this, to just suddenly ‘take care’ of someone, usually he did a lot of recon and research.

But when a little girl’s life was involved, Frank had to step in right away. No questions asked.

Frank had just ‘taken care’ of some gang members who were involved in human trafficking. He was walking out of the warehouse when he saw a folder that had been dropped in the chaos. Frank knelt, picked up the folder, and opened it. Inside where lists of people who were involved in this organization. Frank had gotten rid of most of the people, there was one man that Frank didn’t recognize. He skimmed the information and realized this man, who was involved in human trafficking, had a young daughter. Frank’s anger burned and he took a mental note of the man’s address. It bugged him to not do any research but he had to go. There was a girl’s life in danger. If this man was involved in the crimes, there is no telling what this young girl has been through.

Frank’s fist came hard and heavy on the man’s front door. The man’s apartment was in a rundown apartment complex. Frank must’ve passed 3 or 4 people in the hall who were high or drunk or both. Frank didn’t bother being quiet in here. He was mad. When the man answered the door he cursed at Frank for knocking on the door so loud at 3 am. Frank shoved his way in, and grabbed the man by his tshirt and pulled him close.

“Does it look like I care?” Frank scoffed.

“Who the hell are you?” the man answered. Frank didn’t move.

“Where is your daughter?” Frank snarled.

“Want do you want her for?”

Frank held his gun to the man’s throat.

“I asked you where she is.”

“In there somewhere.” the man waved his hand absentmindedly in the direction of what Frank guessed to be her bedroom.

Frank pocketed his gun slowly, yet tightened his grip on the man. Then The Punisher went to work. He headbutted the man, breaking the man’s nose, and began to punch the man over and over. The man fell and Frank continued to hit him.

“I told you where she was!” the man gasped in pain.

“You have a daughter and you willingly told a stranger with a gun covered in blood where she is. You didn’t even try to protect her, you were more concerned with yourself.” Frank hissed.

When Frank realized that this man didn’t care about his daughter, he continued his work. Frank didn’t stop until he beat the man to death. He hit him well after he had died. This man had a little girl and didn’t care. Why did this man get to have a daughter while Frank lost his?

“One batch two batch.” Frank whispered trying to calm himself again.

“Penny and dime.”

Frank froze when he heard the girl’s voice as she finished the phrase. He looked up to see the girl standing in the hallway.

She looked like she was about 8 or 9. Her brown hair was a mess, and she had old and new bruises on her. Frank could actually feel his heart clench in his chest in anger.

How dare a father do this to his little girl?

Frank stood and walked over to her quickly and knelt in front of her.

“I’m not going to hurt you. It’s ok. Are you hurt?” He was afraid of scaring her, he was covered in blood from the people he’d killed earlier that night, and he had fresh blood on his knuckles.

She shook her head ‘no’ and jumped suddenly into Frank’s arms.

“Thank you.” she said, her voice very small.

“I don’t want you to be scared of me ok?”

“He scares me.” she said looking towards her dad.

“Not anymore. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Frank said and lifted the girl up and carried her out of the apartment.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” Frank told the little girl as he set her on Karen’s couch. Frank had to go wake Karen and tell her they had company..at 3:30 in the morning.

When Frank had woken Karen and told her, Karen leaped out of bed. She darted into the living room to check on this little girl.

Karen gasped softly seeing her, then she smiled. Frank walked up behind Karen to see the little girl was curled in a ball asleep on the couch. Karen grabbed a blanket to cover her.

“Go back to bed.” Frank told her, “I’ll watch her.”

“Frank have you seen yourself? Go get cleaned up. I’ll watch her til you get back. And I’ll make a list of people I can call tomorrow who can take care of her to get her a good place to stay.”

He agreed and went to shower.

Frank switched with Karen once he had showered and changed clothes.

The girl at first slept peacefully, then she bolted awake gasping from a nightmare Frank guessed.

“Where am I?” she looked shaken.

“Hey hey it’s ok sweetheart. Remember me? I brought you here. We are at my friend Karen’s house.” Frank spoke softly.

She relaxed remembering. She had been awake when Frank brought her there.

“Do you have that book?”

“What book?” Frank furrowed his eyebrows.

“Penny and dime. Can you read it?”

Karen had a copy of it. She bought one after seeing it at Frank’s house. She didn’t even know why she bought it. But now Frank was glad she did.

“I do actually.” He stood to grab it off the bookshelf.

He caught eyes with Karen, who was now standing in the doorway of the living room. She had been woken up by the girl gasping in her sleep, but she wanted to see how Frank would be with her. She wanted to see the gentle fatherly Frank she knows he is.

Frank smiled a tiny smile at Karen as he sat on the couch next to the little girl.

“Got one condition. You gotta read it with me.” Frank smiled and the little girl jumped in his lap to read with him.


End file.
